


rainy days

by angstypupper



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Connor Walsh - Freeform, M/M, Oliver Hampton - Freeform, angsty, coliver - Freeform, oo they broke up ????, post s3 e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstypupper/pseuds/angstypupper
Summary: rly short fic/one shot,, i kinda like it and i don't rly mention their names but it's basically connor's thoughts about oliver on a rainy day and idk he's sad bc break up awh





	rainy days

it’s days like this that i think of you. days when it’s dark and the skies are gray and the rain is hurtling down so fast that it feels like pins and needles on my back. days when the sky rumbles in distaste and the clouds cover the sun and the people suddenly scatter. 

you see, these used to be my favourite types of days. when the streets were all mine and the i could drink from the sky and dance like a fool on the open road. when i was alone but not alone because the sky was walking along with me.

but now all i can think about is you. i can only think about your brown, wide eyes, and your wonderful dimples and your shaggy jet black hair and your wide set smile. i can only think of the way you’d hold my hand and they way our hands fit together and the way you’d laugh and say that my hand was too small.

i think of you on days like this, because you hated the rain. and i thought it was so funny, because i loved the rain. when we’d walk on the streets and other people ran from it i’d run ahead and drag you with me. i remember you shaking your head and trying to hide your smile, your hair wet and raindrops running down your face. i guess you didn’t hate the rain when you were with me.

your biggest fear was thunder. i loved thunder. i loved the way it rolled across the sky and how it lulled me to sleep at night. you, however, couldn’t sleep. i remember. you’d toss and turn and sit back up filled with fearful thoughts. and on those days, i’d bring you inside and we’d watch a movie. when the thunder comes again, you pull me closer, and i hold your hand tightly. tell you, it’s going to be okay. if only i had known that it wouldn’t be. 

i always found it funny, that you who was so much taller than me, would shrink in fear at the slightest rumble of thunder. that you’d squeeze my hand so tight, the blood would rise to the surface. now that you’re gone, and you hate me so, so, so much, i wonder how you are now when it rains.

i wonder, who is holding your hand? do you think about me? i think about you, and only you, and selfishly wish you were here with me right now. that you would hold me, and keep me close, and never, ever, let go.


End file.
